


Experimenting

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which Tom is still looking for his Role





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> So what‘s the dynamic quartette been up to these days?

It had taken a while for you to find out that there were no secret codes between them. So an evening of hitting the pubs was just that. Getting out, getting reasonably wasted, fall into bed and fall asleep, again, splayed over each other.

And a movie evening with booze was just that: A movie evening with booze and bodies and limbs splayed over each other. There would only be kisses and lazy hands stroking over skin. It was almost like a big heap of cuddles.

It was such a stark contrast to what you had witnessed before, it made you even more nervous to be invited over by them.

You expect them to pull out some weird kink every second. But no, no kinks tonight. Just mates that are a bit more than that, having a good time together.

So now you’re lying beneath Dom and Matt, your own head resting on Chris’ shoulder and his arms hugging both of them. You look at the heads resting on your shoulder and chest. And your mind starts conjuring images that you never knew could excite you. But you push them to the back of your mind and look at the tv screen.

 

It’s only a few days later that you try to approach the topic of your fantasies again. You’re sitting together with Matt once again, sharing a few bottles of beer.

„Do you sometimes fuck someone?“ you ask after you’ve downed about half a bottle of beer.

Matt looks at you and shakes his head. „No. I don’t even know how long it’s been that my dick has been inside of a body.“

„Do you miss it?“

He laughs and takes a quick gulp from his bottle of beer. „No. Why should I? I’ve got two Masters who completely satisfy all my needs.“

You lean closer to him. You can’t imagine going for years without feeling the warmth of someone else’s body around your dick. „Not even one bit? What if you wanted to actually fuck someone someday?“

„Then we’d find a way,“ he simply replies. He lifts his bottle into the light and sighs to find it empty. He puts the bottle onto the table and picks up his phone, checking for messages before leaning back on the sofa.

You’re still staring at him, waiting for more revelations or explanations than just that one simple reply. He turns his head and sighs upon noticing your stare.

„Listen, Tom,“ he says and shifts to sit cross-legged and facing you fully. „When it comes to sex, I’m the most submissive person you’re ever going to meet. I don’t accept anyone else below me. Which means you’re lucky, I might not consider you as one of my Masters, but I’ll follow your commands.“

You swallow and let your eyes wander down his throat and into the little tease of chest beneath his shirt. You lick your lips. „What are you saying?“ you croak.

„If you want me to fuck you, just tell me to do so. I will obey.“

„But if it’s not enjoyable for you?“

Matt sighs again and reaches out to take your now empty bottle from your fingers. He untangles his legs and stands. „Is it so hard for you to understand that a lot of my own satisfaction comes from satisfying those I care about? Give the order and I will obey.“ He collects the other empty bottles on the table and carries them into the kitchen. „I’d suggest Dom or Chris, though. They’re not out of practise like I am,“ he calls out to you and you’re happy he’s not in the room to see you blushing a fiery red.

 

You don’t approach the topic again. Instead you bury yourself in work.

You’re still in between tours, which means you’ve got time for your own little silly videos and projects for other musicians. It’s a nice break from the madness of tour, and these days also from that newfound madness of the threesome you’ve got tangled up in.

The doorbell goes and you look up from the computer and roll your shoulders, groaning. You push yourself to stand and make your way to the door, trying to think of who could be standing outside. Did you order something? These days, the delivery man visits you at least twice a week and the last two deliveries, you’ve hidden away in your bedroom wardrobe, too ashamed to even look into the boxes.

When you open the door, however, there’s no delivery man waiting for you.

„Chris?“

The brunet grins at you and strolls into your house as if he owned the place. Or maybe you just perceive it this way since you’ve seen him as a dominant Master.

„Tom,“ he greets you and claps your back. „You’ve made yourself sparse these days.“

„Been busy,“ you mutter and point towards the kitchen, following Chris into it. „Can I offer you something to drink?“

„A glass of water would be alright,“ he replies and sits down on a kitchen chair.

You fill a glass and put it onto the table in front of him before sitting down as well.

„We’ve been afraid you’ve grown uncomfortable,“ Chris says, his glass of water untouched. He watches you and you look down. Years spent into each others’ vicinity have stripped you off the option to weasel your way out of this.

„I’m not sure I fit into this,“ you admit.

„You seemed to enjoy yourself alright.“

You shrug and reach out to take Chris’ glass of water. He doesn’t complain when you empty it in two or three gulps. „He said he doesn’t accept me as a Master,“ you whisper eventually.

You hear the rustle of clothes and look up to see Chris has crossed his arms on the table and is leaning forwards. For a moment, you wonder what it’d feel like to be held down by those strong arms. „Has he told you why?“ Chris asks.

You shake your head. „No, I don’t think so. He said I could…“ You lift your hand and wave it in front of you in a meaningless gesture.

Chris peruses you for a moment, before he sighs and leans back. „And this is why he can’t accept you as a Master. If you don’t know what you want, how could you tell him what to do? How could Matt even satisfy you when even you don’t know what you want?“

„I’ve got some fantasies,“ you admit and shift. „What if… what if my fantasy is… well… disgusting him?“

„Does it involve anything that should be kept to the toilet?“

You finally look up at Chris, you eyes wide. „No!“ you’re quick to reply, scrunching up your face in disgust.

„Well, then only one way to find out, is there?“

„Do you think he could accept me as a master, too?“

Chris grins and shrugs. „Do you want him to?“

„I like his submission.“

„What else do you like?“ Chris asks and leans over the table again.

You look down at the glass. It’s empty and not offering you any way of hiding. You tap your fingers on the table and take a deep breath before blurting out, „I want to dress him up and take photos. Maybe add some rope.“

Chris is silent for a moment, just staring at you. You’re about to jump off and dash out of the room to hide from your friends forever, when he starts laughing. „ _That’s_ what you’re scared about? What Matthew Bellamy, inventor and master of masked orgies, thinks of you for wanting to dress him up? Mate, you should know him better.“

You feel your cheeks heating. You had been afraid of disgust, but mockery isn’t quite welcome either. Chris might be right when he puts it like this, but still, he could have spared you the laughter.

„Do your worst! Ask him to fetch some of his glitter while you’re at it.“

You just grunt and pick up the glass to put it into the sink.

„Collect your supplies and come over tonight. We’re at Matt’s place.“

 

And now you’re here, a bag of skirts and corsets and other skimpy clothes clutched beneath your arm. Of course there’s also hemp rope in the bag, but maybe you’ll forego that one tonight.

You ring and the door opens. You step inside, the door closes and you see Matt standing behind it. He’s already naked bar his collar. He looks down at his feet and bows, before holding out his hand and offering you his leash.

You take the leash from him and he falls to his knees, head still dipped down and revealing the little metal loop on his collar. You look at the clip of the leash for a moment. You know what he wants. And the thought of being the one leading him on the leash is potent.

So, you don’t hesitate and clip the leash to his collar. He shivers softly and you lick your lips. He’s been right, if you’re asking someone to take you, it shouldn’t be him. He’s too gorgeous and delicious in this state of submission to have him in a dominant position.

You walk into the bedroom. Matt crawls behind you, just keeping the leash taught enough to give a sense of pulling. The effect is arousing for both of you. You know he’s constantly feeling the pressure of the tight collar around his neck and it gives you the sense of control over him. Your cock twitches in your trousers.

When you arrive in the bedroom, you see the wide bed, Dom and Chris sitting on chairs on each side of it, still fully dressed.

„Tom!“ Dom greets you cheerfully. „I’m glad you’re joining us again. I’ve heard about your ideas and I must say I’m excited.“

You swallow and look down at Matt who’s sitting next to you on the floor. He’s not looking up, just staring ahead and waiting. You look back at Dom.

„Does he know?“

Chris shakes his head and you look at him. „All he knows is that tonight he’s your little toy to play with.“

You look down again and find that Matt is looking directly at you for the first time tonight. You grin at the things to come and another shiver runs through his body. Oh no, you won’t spare the hemp rope tonight.

You sit on the bed and put your bag down on the mattress next to you.

„Sit,“ you state and point at the floor in front of you.

Matt crawls closer so he’s between your legs and sits down. You reach out and unclip the leash, putting it next to your bag before rummaging through the bag’s contents. You produce a small pouch and look back at Matt.

„Close your eyes, Matthew.“

He shivers and does as he’s told.

Humming, you open the pouch and pull out the kohl and lipsticks. You’ve bought more make up, but since you’ve never applied any make up before at all, you keep that for later. For now, you carefully trace his eyelids with the black kohl before painting his lips in a dark red as a base and then applying a shining bright red on the inside halves of the lips. You blend the two colours together with your thumb and lean back. The result makes fucking up your youtube recommendations with beauty tutorials absolutely worth it.

„You can open your eyes.“

Matt does so, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinks softly at you. You gasp and it takes all your willpower not to pull him into a kiss. But you don’t want to smear the lipstick just yet.

You notice Chris and Dom leaning over your shoulders to look at Matt and a faint blush taints his cheeks red, making him appear even more alluring.

„How did we never think of painting your face?“ Dom whispers.

Chris hums and reaches out to grab his chin, tilting Matt’s face further upwards to gain a better look. „Just imagine what he’ll look like when it starts running and getting smudged in the curse of the night.“

Matt moans softly and shifts.

You smile. Their praise and Matt’s reaction encourage you to continue with your plans.

You stand and pull off shoes and socks, your shirt following suit. Without prompting, Matt picks up the clothes and carries them to a chair next to the door, still on his knees. He puts your socks into the shoes and folds your shirt before putting it onto the chair.

You know he’s usually not the clean type, leaving his clothes lying all over the tour bus. Dom must have had a great influence on his training in this respect.

When Matt has returned and is kneeling in front of you again, you’ve pulled out a short red skirt. It’s made of cloth light enough to be lifted by the smallest of wind gusts, almost see through. You know it will be lifted easily by the hard length between Matt’s legs.

You hand it to Matt and he takes the skirt, stepping inside and pulling it up and carefully over his hard length without prompting. As you expected, it’s easily lifted by his erection. Once done, he looks at you again and waits for a command.

„Get your biggest vibrator and lube, lie in the middle of the bed and switch it on. Then put it in you.“

„Yes, sir,“ he whispers. You watch him walking to his wardrobe and return with a vibrator that’d make you nervous. And while he’s crawling onto the bed and into position, slicking up the toy, you pull your camera out.

You look at Chris and Dom. Both of them are sitting in one chair now, having lost their shirts and popped their trousers buttons open. Their hands are in each others’ trousers while they’re watching you.

You swallow and look back at Matt. He’s staring at you and the camera and you wait for a sign from him that would signal his disagreement. It doesn’t come. Instead, he pushes his heels into the mattress and lifts himself up a fraction. You start taking pictures, of his face and throat, glistening with sweat; of his nipples standing upright and his length, hard and surrounded by flowing red cloth, precome glistening against the silver ring. You take a few pictures of the silver ring.

Then you take a step back to document the full beauty of him. His closed eyes, the vibrator moving in and out, in and out, sliding deeper with each push. Maybe you should have filmed it, should have caught the movement of muscles and stretch of throat. You could have caught his moans.

Eventually, the vibrator is in him and Matt lets himself lower down on the bed. He looks at you and into the camera, face flushed and eyes full of lust.

„Get up and stand in front of the bed, facing the door,“ you command, surprised by the lack of tremors in your voice.

„Yes, sir,“ Matt whispers. He sits up and moans, and you know the vibrator has been pushed further inside.

„Maybe I should ask one of your Masters to plug your little leaking dick,“ you state. „Just to be safe.“

His breath hitches and he nods. „Yes, please.“

You look at Chris and Dom. Inserting the staff is still not something you dare doing. Dom stands and walks to the wardrobe. He fetches the little box that holds the staff and walks to Matt. You watch him carefully inserting the staff before he stands and reaches around Matt, tapping his bum.

Matt moans and Dom giggles before returning into Chris’ lap.

Matt looks at you and remembers your earlier order. Without another word from you, he walks to stand in the ordered position. His steps are small and sloppy, which only serves to make you grin even more.

„Hands behind your back,“ you order while pulling the rope from your bag. You uncoil it as you stand behind him and position his arms further. You start with creating two loops big enough to push over his arms and up to his shoulders.

His breath hitches when he the rope tightens around his arms for the first time and a soft moan escapes his lips. It’s all the encouragement you need for creating more knots and loops around his arms. Finally, a pattern of rope rings keeps Matt’s arms together.

You grab your camera and walk around him, documenting your first go at Shibari and his continued state of arousal. You reach out and stroke the knuckles of your fingers over his cheeks. „I’m not done with you yet, my little toy,“ you whisper softly. „Lie on the bed, on your back.“

He does so, whimpering softly as he comes to lie on his arms and his hands press against the vibrator in him. You reach between his legs and switch it off, deciding to give him some rest while you continue with the rope.

You crawl onto the bed and carefully pull him higher so only his ankles and feet are out of the bed. Then you pick up the next length of rope and start with creating more loops. They go around his big toes and you hum while creating a criss-crossing pattern around one foot each. Eventually, you tie his ankles together.

You stand and roll your shoulders, grinning down at Matt. His body is still flush with arousal and his length is still hard. He shifts under your look and you notice his erection twitching.

„There’s one more binding I want to try on you,“ you purr and reach out for him. You shove your arms beneath his body to pull him further towards the edge again. When you straighten again, your eyes fall onto a hook in the ceiling and you smirk.

„On the other hand, I might have a better idea.“

Following that idea, you grab more rope, climb onto the bed and toss it towards the hook. It only takes two attempts and the rope catches on the hook. You pull on the ends until they’re even and climb down again. You loop the rope through the ankle cuffs and pull until Matt’s legs are high in the air and even his waist is floating. Only his shoulders and bound arms remain on the bed.

You pat his bum, moving the vibrator in him before switching it back on, giggling at the resulting moan.

You hear more moans from the corner of the room and turn your head to find Dom and Chris naked, Dom sitting in Chris’s lap and moving up and down while Chris’ hands roam his chest, tweaking Dom’s nipples between thumbs and index fingers. Dom turns his head and they kiss.

Your own length twitches at the show and you grab your camera again. You’re not sure if your permission to take photos extends to Dom and Chris, so you don’t point your lens at them. Instead, you concentrate on Matt once more.

He might just become your favourite motif.

Eventually, you put your camera away and shed your trousers and boxers before climbing onto the bed and straddling his chest. Your length rests against his throat and soft pleas fall from his lips.

You smirk and reach down, stroking your length and letting your tip touch his lips every now and then. „Do you want this, Matthew?“

„Yes, please,“ he begs. „Please, allow me to taste you. Allow me to please you.“

You touch his lips with your length and lift it again. „What do you think of your position tonight?“

„I…“ He pauses and for a moment you hold your breath, almost afraid of his reply. But then he speaks again. „I like it, Master.“

You moan and grab the hair on the back of his head and pull it further back. His mouth opens wide and you push inside, feeling the wetness and warmth of his mouth surrounding you. You move in and out, feeling yourself getting close with each thrust as his tongue moves around your length and he sucks you further in.

And you’re almost ready to let go, when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You still, your length deep in Matt’s throat and turn you head to see Chris kneeling next to you. He leans closer and whispers a suggestion into your ear.

Your dick twitches in Matt’s mouth and he sucks gently. You look down at him, moving your hips while contemplating Chris’ suggestion. Eventually, you pull free and turn your head to nod at Chris.

He grins and leans back while you climb off Matt and undo the knot that keeps his legs mid-air. Matt’s legs fall onto the mattress and you spin your hand towards him, motioning him to turn around.

Matt shifts, turning around made a little more difficult by his bound arms, but he‘s quickly lying on his stomach and you arrange him on the bed, pulling up his arse so it‘s sticking upwards, his chest and shoulders pressed against the mattress and his skirt sliding down and revealing the toy in his arse.

You lick your lips and reach for your camera again. This glorious position has to be documented as well. His head pressed sideways against the bed sheets, make up starting to get smudged and turning him into a picture of perfect sin; the curve of his back beneath the bound arms as he stretches his arse up in offering and wonderfully framed by the cloth of the skirt.

You lick your lips and put the camera on the nightstand before kneeling behind Matt and squeezing his buttocks. He whimpers softly, pleading for whatever you plan to do to him.

You carefully pull the toy out of him just as you feel the mattress dipping behind you. You feel a strong arm reaching around you and a blond head becomes visible in the corner of your eyes when Dom starts kissing your shoulders. He strokes your length with one slick hand presses himself against your back.

You swallow when you feel the fingers of his hand that are not on your erection brushing between your arse cheeks. Dom whispers into your ear, hushing you and promising to be careful.

You look down. Red lipstick is smeared over your dick and being spread by Dom‘s hands. It‘s weirdly arousing to you.

You draw a deep breath and lean your head back against Dom‘s shoulder, shivering and moaning when you feel his lips nipping along your shoulder and the offered throat. He guides your length towards Matt and you feel him shifting behind you.

And as soon as your tip touches Matt‘s hole, you feel something completely unused pressed against your own bum.

You swallow and draw yet another deep breath, looking down at the bound man beneath you, feeling the lips and warmth of the man behind you. You‘re pressed forward, entering Matt slowly and being entered with the same, slow pace.

You gasp for air, whimpering at the unusual pain and burn. Soft whispers in your ear keep promising it‘ll get better, telling you to concentrate on the pleasure. And eventually, you‘re full. You sigh and shiver, allowing yourself to fall down on Matt. He feels tighter than usual. But then, you‘ve never been in him when his feet had been tied together.

The rope on his arms grates against your skin, but it‘s just adding to the melange of weird burns and pains you‘re going through right now. Your hands find their way around Matt‘s body and you grab his chest, feeling his hard nipples against your palms.

He moans, thanking you and pleading for more.

And you long to move, but you know it‘s not the time just yet.

You hear the click of your camera and blush even redder, not daring to look up.

You keep your face pressed between Matt‘s shoulders, feeling the ropes imprinting on your face, even when the mattress dips again. The pressure against your backside increased and Dom shifts in you, moaning and his hands grappling along your side.

Eventually, Dom‘s still again and you know Chris is fully sheathed in him as well. You draw a shivering breath and lift your head to look over your shoulder. Chris and Dom are looking at you, and you nod.

Chris grins and then moves his hips and you‘re thrust even more forward and into Matt. He‘s pushed forwards, face pressed further into the mattress.

The first thrusts are almost awkward, with each one of you trying to move and find a rhythm, but eventually, you‘ve found it. You slide out of Matt when Dom slides out of you and push back with force when Dom is driven into you again. And slowly, the pain eases and pleasure arrives.

You remember that Matt’s still plugged and unable to come and you feel guilty, but then Dom hits something in you and you forget about Matt’s predicament. You forget about everything but pure pleasure and feeling and with a shout you come into Matt.

Dom pulls out and you fall sideways, pulling Matt with you and panting hard. Only now you notice the sticky warmth in you and running from you. You’re still grabbing Matt’s chest hard enough to bruise and he‘s whimpering and you don‘t know if it‘s pain or arousal. Knowing the man, it could be both.

You press your face against Matt‘s shoulder and following a sudden impulse, you bite his shoulder. He‘s called you Master earlier, and now you want to mark him. You want to show him that you‘re not backing down from that claim.

He moans and leans his head back, offering his throat to you. It‘s an offer you readily take as you latch onto it and kiss and nibble along it.

You notice Chris and Dom shifting behind you, but for now you‘re still busy with Matt. His skin is salty and he smells of lust. For a moment, you‘re almost tempted to push back into him, your own sensitivity be damned.

But then Dom lies down on the bed facing Matt and pushes his head up to face him.

„Do you want to come, Matthew?“

Matt nods and shifts against you. „Yes, Master. Please, Master. It‘d be very gracious of you to grant me release.“

„You‘ve been a good toy tonight, Matthew,“ Dom purrs against his lips and you notice a blush on Matt‘s cheeks. „I will reward you.“

With that, Dom let‘s go of Matt’s chin and slides further down to carefully remove the wand. Matt whispers his thanks even before the wand is gone and Dom‘s hand curls around his erection.

You watch them lying face to face, Dom‘s mouth covering Matt‘s and swallowing the moans. You see Dom‘s muscles flex and stretch as he moves his arm to wank Matt.

Your hands are still on Matt‘s chest and you rub circles over his nipples.

It doesn‘t take long and Matt jerks in your arms, his moans rising in pitch even while Dom still kisses him. He stills and you know he‘s come over Dom‘s hand.

Dom breaks the kiss and presses his lips against Matt‘s forehead before sitting up. There‘s traces of Matt‘s lipstick on his lips now and you lean over to kiss Dom. You wonder if one day, you can tell the three men apart just by their taste.

You break the kiss and lick your lips. For now, you can‘t figure out a difference.

„I think tonight, we will unbind you in the bedroom already,“ Dom whispers and brushes his hands along Matt‘s side and legs until he reaches the ankles and the rope wrapped around them and Matt‘s feet. He fumbles with the knot and loosens the rope.

You take that as your sign to free Matt‘s arms and soon enough, there‘s only the skirt remaining. You loath to take that off just yet, so you pick up Matt and hoist him up to follow Chris into the bathroom.

Dom follows you into the direction of a running bath while Matt‘s head rests against your shoulder, his lips against your throat. The remnants of his make up are rubbing off on you, but you don‘t care. That‘s what the bath is about.

And maybe you‘ll be allowed to explore your newfound kink further.

You look down at the drowsy man in your arms. Matt‘s keeping his eyes closed, but there‘s a pleased smile on his lips.


End file.
